The present invention relates to a reception control system for automobiles having a plurality of receivers for receiving various types of waves such as an AM/FM broadcast wave, a TV broadcast wave and a GPS wave.
Conventionally various reception control systems have been proposed for automobiles. One system has an antenna section including a plurality of windowpane antenna elements of strip conductors and provided in the rear of an automobile and an AM/FM receiver or a TV receiver mounted on a dashboard of the automobile. The antenna section and the AM/FM or TV receiver are connected by means of a plurality of coaxial cables.
The above system has a problem of complicating a wiring operation and increasing in manufacturing costs because the plural coaxial cables are used to connect the antenna section and the AM/FM receiver or TV receiver. The system also has a problem of decreasing in reception performance because noise is likely to enter the system through the coaxial cables.